Kitsuine Titan
by Spidey108
Summary: What if Naruko decided to go off on her own to train instead of going with Jiraya on the two year training trip? What kind of surprises will await her in Jump City? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Go!

_**Chapter 1: Go!**_

Naruko Uzumaki a thirteen year old girl with blonde hair was frustrated as she waited patiently outside of the Godaime Hokage's Office for a meeting because she asked to talk with Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary three Sanin, after the mission to retrieve Sasuke ended in a failure.

After a few agonizing minutes Tsunade came out. "What do you want brat?" She asked with a smile.

"Baa-Chan." Naruko said in a teasing tone causing the lady to glare at her before she got serious. "I want permission to be on leave for the next two years to train myself."

Tsunade blinked in surprise. "What?"

Naruko nodded. "After that fight with Sasuke I realized how inept I am and I believe that I can work myself to be stronger… It's either this or I travel with Ero-Sanin and I really don't like the sound of that."

Sadly Tsunade agreed with that point because while Jiraya may be a powerful fighter he is the pervert that puts all of them to shame. "Where would you go?"

"… To the outer continents." Naruko decided shocking Tsunade. "I want to see what's beyond them."

"I can have someone travel with you-."

Naruko shook her head. "No… I want to do this myself." Then she smirked. "Plus, I can summon a messenger toad if I need help."

Tsunade gave her that before she nodded. "As Hokage I give you this leave but if you're not back then I am sending a search party after you… Especially if you don't write."

"Thank you… Baa-Chan!" Naruko ducked as a book nearly hit her head.

While leaving the office Naruko made it to her apartment as she looked around knowing that she wouldn't be back for two years and she already said her goodbyes because she knew that Tsunade would say yes… If she didn't then it would've been pretty damn awkward talking to her friends again.

As she finished packing she took one last look at her home before leaving.

* * *

Three months have passes since she took that leave and right now Naruko was sitting at a restaurant in a continent called America. It took her a few weeks to get the hang of this English language, even if it sounds like complete gibberish to her.

But what amazed Naruko the most was the lack of Chakra usage that these people had. An Academy student would be a great threat to them.

What Naruko does know is that she's in a place called 'Jump City' and she was eating something called Pizza which she loved as the coming in second food of the gods.

Right now Naruko was wearing an orange hoodie that had black zigzag lines on the arms and black pants with her hood pulled over her head using a Genjutsu to hide her face.

Just as she was about to take a bite Naruko heard a huge boom as the ground shook so she turned to see a crater that had green smoke coming out of it. "What the hell?" Naruko tipped her head to the side in confusion as she ate her slice of pizza while something came out of the crater.

It was a fifteen year old girl with a slim figure with fiery red hair and glowing neon green eyes wearing purple and black battle armor and her hands were restrained by a weird metal device.

But she started to talk in a language that Naruko hasn't heard making her sigh with all the different languages that the world knew… Why couldn't everyone speak Japanese and be happy?

Then some dumbass took a picture causing the girl to attack them and Naruko was shocked to see that this girl had more strength than Baa-Chan did as she demolished everything around her scaring people away.

'_Is she trying to get those handcuffs off?_' Naruko thought in confusion because this girl wasn't trying to hit anyone, she was just trying to get her hands free. But then something flew through the air hitting the girls head and Naruko turned to see the person who threw it only to sweat drop. '_What the hell?_'

It was a teenage boy who was most likely color blind because he wore a red tunic along with green pants, gloves and a black cape that was yellow on the inside. He had an R emblem on his chest and wore a domino eye mask while his hair was spiked up.

"Who are you?" The kid asked as he got in a stance and his stance showed Naruko that he knew how to fight.

Instead of answering the girl lunged at him so the boy jumped back sliding on the ground before she came to hit him causing the boy to roll out of the way and he did a back flip avoiding her attack.

'_This kids good._' Naruko was suddenly reminded of Bushy Brows except this boy wasn't going on about the powers of youth. '_But he is so slow a fresh Genin could beat him._'

Then the boy jumped over her and threw something that exploded upon impact against her. '_He has exploding tags?_' Now Naruko was really interested while she ate pizza enjoying the fight.

But the girl shrugged it off and kicked up a car, something that Naruko took as a horseless carriage that uses electricity to run towards him causing the boy to duck. "Hm. Stronger than she looks." He noted before he turned back to be smacked in the face and sent flying making Naruko wince.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." The boy got up and pulled out a metal pipe that extended into a Bo-Staff and smacked the girl into another car and he twirled the staff before it broke to his shock. "This is the most interesting fight I've seen in months."

The girl cracked her neck. "Zota." She said with a sadistic smirk.

Then the girl lunged only to be head-butted by a green ram of all things making Naruko blink in disbelief before it turned into a thirteen year old boy with green skin wearing a purple and black uniform as well as a mask that made him look like he had elf ears.

'_Huh? He can turn into animals._' Naruko thought that was pretty cool as the kid saluted the older boy.

"Ex-Doom Patrol Beast Boy Sir! How can I help?" The kid asked before going wide eyed. "Wowzers, you're Robin aren't you sir?"

'_Beast Boy? Robin? What kind of names are those?_'

"You can start by not calling me sir." Robin said sounding annoyed.

'_He needs to lighten up and pull that stick out of his ass._' Naruko chuckled at that thought.

Beast Boy had a star struck look in his face. "Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to be-!"

"Beast Boy is it?" Robin asked interrupting the boy.

"Yes sir?"

Robin calmly pointed to where the girl got up and picked up a bus to throw at them before a new guy wearing a grey hoodie and black sweatpants landed in front of them and grabbed the bus. The only strange thing Naruko saw about him was that his left eye was glowing red.

"**YO!**" He shouted as he dropped the bus. "Who's out here tearing up my neighborhood?!"

"She started it." Beast Boy said pointing at the girl and Naruko laughed causing them to look towards her as she still ate Pizza.

"Actually, the cameraman from earlier started it." Naruko called out. "She was just talking until one of them took a picture, and the flash startled her into attacking."

'_So she's confused._' Robin realized that the whole thing was a big misunderstanding before he realized something. "Who are you?" '_She didn't run when the trouble started so she must have a way to defend herself or she's just plain suicidal._'

"None of your business Spiky-Baka." Naruko teased and Robin must've known what Baka meant as he glared at her only for the other girl to slam her hand on the ground freeing her fists. Then they started to glow neon green causing the boys to take cover behind the fallen bus as she started to shoot wildly before one of them blasted the last slice of pizza that Naruko had. "**MY PIZZA!**" She cried out.

'_Seriously? That's what she's worried about?_' The big guy thought with a sweat drop before Naruko jumped down.

"You have made a huge mistake Red!" Naruko snarled as she blurred from view before the girl went flying back towards a building. "**NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE MESSES WITH THE FOOD OF THE GODS!**"

That comment made the boys do a face plant while the girl was trying to hit Naruko who made her signature seal.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Six clones of her came into existence shocking the boys before two of them kicked the girl up. "**U!**" Another clone kicked her to the side. "**ZU!**" The fourth clone kicked her further up. "**MA!**" Clones five and six continued to kick her up. "**KI!**" Then the real Naruko appeared above her. "**NARUKO RENDAN!**"

The girl went crashing to the ground as Naruko wiped dust from her hands.

"Now are you done?" Naruko asked being happy again as the girl looked at her in confusion.

"Dude!" Beast Boy commented in awe.

"The girl has game." The big guy admitted.

"… She's good." Robin said taking note of each attack she did and placing them in the back of his mind before he took a walk forward. "You said that she's only confused right?"

Naruko nodded as Robin walked past her pulling what looked like a lock pick out and he managed to undo the lock.

"There, now maybe we can talk-." Robin was cut off as the girl pulled him in for a French Kiss shocking the others.

'_… What the hell?_' Naruko thought in shock.

'_Lucky._' Beast Boy thought a little enviously.

'_First she attacks, and then she kisses?_' The big guy shook his head. '_What is wrong with this world?_'

After what seemed like forever the girl pushed Robin on his butt. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." The girl said shocking everyone with her somehow speaking English before she took to the air defying gravity and she was gone.

"… So my names Beast Boy." Beast Boy said looking at the big guy and Naruko. "Who are you?"

The big guy ignored Beast Boy and looked around. "The girl sure knows how to make an impression." He dryly said as he saw the damage.

"Which one?" Naruko asked with a smirk.

The lines of his mouth twitched a bit. "Both."

"I think we made a pretty good impression." Beast Boy said with a smile. "Evil Space Girl is gone the city is saved so mission accomplished, right Sir?" He directed that last one at Robin who scowled.

"Seriously, stop calling me that."

"Roger!"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass." She said making Robin glare. "It's really not good for you."

Before Robin could retort Beast Boy smiled. "So who are you anyway?"

"Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko bowed her head before thinking about something. "Or in English its Naruko Uzumaki… I still haven't got used to this second language."

"Looks like we're done her… I appreciate the help." Robin said as he went to leave.

'_Well he may act a bit like Sasuke but at least he thanks people instead of saying he didn't need it._' Naruko thought before getting a sly smile. "So you're going after the girl?"

"I have to find out if she's a threat." Was Robin's answer.

Naruko chuckled. "I think that Spiky-Baka wants another kiss from her."

Robin clenched his fist a bit before Beast Boy ran up. "Hey sir, uh I mean Robin," Beast Boy said chuckling sheepishly before looking nervous. "Do you think maybe-?"

"Sorry I just went solo." Robin interrupted him and he did look apologetic. "I'm not really looking to form a team."

"… Need a sidekick." Beast Boy finished for the heck of it only to turn to see the big guy about to walk away. "You guys want a pizza?"

As soon as he said Pizza, Naruko smiled widely. "Sure thing Elf-San."

'_Elf-San?_' Beast Boy thought in confusion. '_That's a good thing right?_'

"Great Naruko! But first let's get him to join in!" Beast Boy ran after the big guy. "Hey you want a pizza as well? I'll treat-… Or I would if I had money."

"I'll pay for it." Naruko promised because she could see that the kid just wanted a friend and she had experience with being lonely so she decided to help but the big guy just pulled down his hood to show that half of his face was machine.

"There!" He said angrily. "Take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster all right? A Cyborg!"

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy grinned wildly. "**COOL!** You're like Robot-Man 2.0!"

"You're a weird dude you know that?" Cyborg asked not expecting this reaction.

"I've seen weirder." Naruko said as she walked up. "So Robo-Sama, are you going to join in?"

"**DUDE!**" Beast Boy interrupted them causing everyone, even Robin to spin around to see Beast Boy looking up so they looked up only for their eyes to widen when they saw a huge ship in the air.

"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS THAT?!**" Naruko screamed with comical eyes.

As the ship hovered over a nearby island off the coast something shot down.

"Looks like Space Girl has friends." Cyborg commented.

"Or enemies." Robin finished as he ran back towards them.

Then the item glowed to show a hologram of a giant lizard making Naruko think that it was a summoned animal. "People of Earth, we've come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage but if any of you try to assist her, your destruction will be absolute!"

Naruko cracked her knuckles angrily at the thought of this ugly creature demanding that people bow to them before Cyborg made a comment. "That's a big ship."

"And those are some scary looking aliens." Beast Boy put in when the aliens shot forward from the ship descending upon the city.

"I'm going to kick their ass!" Naruko decided. "Spiky-Baka, Elf-San, Robo-Sama, are you three with me?!"

'_Why am I the baka?_' Robin thought before he smirked. "I suppose I wouldn't mind teaming up, just this once."

Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled as they got ready before Naruko spoke again. "Uh… How exactly do we find the space girl?"

"I can pick up her scent." Beast Boy turned into a green bloodhound and sniffed around while Cyborg pulled his left sleeve back to show a machine rather than an arm.

"I have a sonic analyzer on my arm so if she's around I'll hear her."

Naruko whistled in awe. "Nice Robo-Sama."

Robin nodded in agreement while he looked out the alley they hid in to see the aliens questionable search methods of destroying cars and blasting the trash. '_We need to stop this before someone gets killed._'

"I have her trail!" Beast Boy declared.

"And I have her heartbeat."

As it turned out they didn't need that because they came upon a video arcade that had the doors melted off and it was still hot. "At least she leaves a trail." Naruko walked in there before she stopped when she saw the girl ravaging the food quicker than Naruko eating Ramen and some of them still had the wrappers on.

"Uh… Those taste better without the wrappers." Beast Boy tried to say as the girl stopped and had the decency to wipe her mouth before spinning around igniting her hands.

"Easy!" Robin said with his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "We're friends remember?"

"Why?" The girl asked suspiciously as she took a step forward causing everyone but Naruko to take a step back. "For what purpose have you freed me?"

"Just, trying to be nice." Robin admitted nervously.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet… Closest is Rutha, weak!"

"Hey, calm down." Naruko said with a smile. "Nice is not weak, it's a strength that many people take for granted."

At hearing that the girl calmed down a bit so Cyborg decided to ask the question. "Er, why is the Lizard King so keen on keeping you prisoner?"

Now the girl looked sad. "Not prisoner… I am prize." She confessed. "The Gordamians deliver me to the Citadel where I am to live out my days as a servant."

Now Naruko looked pissed because some arrogant bastards in the Elemental Countries do that to girls and Kunoichi's so she had an idea on what these creatures were doing. "They are so getting their asses kicked!" She hissed with her eyes flickering red under her hood shocking everyone before they turned back blue. "Anyone with the audacity to do that is getting a Rasengan where the sun doesn't shine."

Robin nodded not sure what a Rasengan was. "You're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it."

"Uh, don't you mean we?" Beast Boy asked before the wall to their right exploded to show the Gordamians found them.

"**SEIZE HER!**"

The five teens glanced at each other before taking off at one unspoken command to fight the Gordamians.

Cyborg slammed one of them into a wall while Naruko kicked one of them back using Kunai's to block their weapons, Beast Boy turned into a Rhinoceros and slammed some of them away. Robin did a spin kick and the girl sucker punched three of them.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruko made one clone and created her signature move. "**RASENGAN!**" She screamed slamming it where she promised on one Gordamian causing it to squeal in pain as it was sent flying back making the three guys wince feeling sorry for the alien.

While Robin was holding back one of the Gordamians with another Bo-Staff that he somehow had, he turned to see the alien girl being slammed into the floor, so he knocked the weapon away from the Gordamian fighting him before flipping it over and slamming it into another Gordamian about to kill the girl who smiled in appreciation before shooting an energy bolt at another.

"Sweet Kami, there's no end to them!" Naruko growled as she kicked one before jumping out of the way.

Cyborg was grappling with one, before it cheated by using its tail to knock him down, so he did a back flip only to be blasted and his clothes were destroyed to show that his whole body was a machine and he looked pissed before more were shooting at him, so Beast Boy swooped in as a Pterodactyl and carried him to safety as Naruko came in kicking them back.

One of them got a lucky shot and knocked Naruko into a car while she wasn't looking knocking the wind out of her but the girl shot an energy disc knocking the Gordamian away from her. "Thanks!"

"You are welcome." The girl said as she got to fighting and eventually the Gordamians realized that they were outmatched so they took off as the five teens began to pant in exhaustion. "I believe your expression is thanks."

"Aw man my suit." Cyborg complained as he looked at it.

"So?" Beast Boy had a wide grin. "You look way cooler without it."

Cyborg snorted. "Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask."

"G-Goofy?" Beast Boy looked like someone kicked his puppy. "But my mask is cool isn't it? Naruko?"

Naruko sighed. "Sorry Elf-San but the mask isn't really working for you."

"B-B-But what about my secret identity?" Beast Boy tugged at the edges of his mask.

"Secret identity? Sorry Elf-San but you're green for Kami's sake, how would you hide that?" Naruko asked curiously as Beast Boy was about to answer but he stopped as he took that statement in so he took the mask off to show that his hair was green as well. "Question Robo-Sama."

"What?"

"If your clothes were destroyed, doesn't that mean that you're technically naked?"

As Naruko asked that Cyborg went red in embarrassment while Beast Boy shuddered. "Let's not get off track here." Robin said but he did look a bit put off because Naruko had a point while the alien girl looked like she didn't care.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything." Naruko shrugged. "The question was bugging me."

"Right but this isn't over." Robin finally said. "Now that we interfered-."

"Trogar will strike harder." The girl took it from there. "It's only a matter of-."

"**FOOLS!**" They all spun around to see Trogar's hologram. "The Earth Scum were warned, your insolence will be punished… Your city shall be destroyed!"

That was when a cannon popped out of the ship aiming at the city making Naruko blink. "That isn't good."

"So after trashing the Pizza Place and a pretty good video store now we made some humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?!"

"Looks like it Elf-San." Naruko agreed.

"Go team." Cyborg muttered sarcastically.

"**ALL THE FAULT IS YOURS!**" The girl shouted at Robin. "I asked that you leave me alone but you insisted on the being nice!"

"My fault?!" Robin couldn't believe the audacity of this girl. "You blast me, you kiss me and yet you never stopped to mention that they had a gigantic particle weapon?"

As those two argued Beast Boy panicked. "We're so doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this!"

"**SAY WHAT?!**" Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. "I was ready to walk away when you went all Robot-Man 2.0 on me!"

Naruko covered her ears in annoyance and soon Robin shouted that he didn't understand what the girl was saying, so it was either because she was speaking her native language or it was because all of the voices were jumbling together, but she had enough.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Naruko screamed causing them to go quiet and stare in shock at her. "**SERIOUSLY?!** If I'm the only sane one here then we are doom! We have someone about to fire a weapon so let's play the blaming game after we stop it!"

"She's right." Robin stepped forward. "It doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it and we will get out of it together." As he said that everyone smiled. "Now come on, we have a city to save!"

Beast Boy turned back into a Pterodactyl and carried Cyborg, while the alien girl carried Naruko and Robin into the ship where they snuck in and Naruko beat up the nearby guards before an alarm could go off.

"All right we need to get to the control room." Robin said as he took the lead and while Naruko would've said something about it she could see that he had leadership material so she kept her mouth shut as they made their way through the ship.

'_Nobody back home would believe this._' Naruko thought as they made their way before she saw Cyborg talking to her. "Sorry Robo-Sama, what were you saying?"

Cyborg rolled his eye at her constant nickname for him. "I was asking what your story was."

"Eh?"

"You seem to be the most normal one out of all of us and yet you're not." Cyborg elaborated. "I was wondering why you were doing this."

Naruko chuckled. "Because I didn't want to turn my back on someone in need." She smiled. "Plus everyone here seems to be fun to hang around with."

With that Naruko caught up enough to hear the girl speaking. "I bring you… Apologies."

"Don't worry I'm sorry that I yelled too." Robin said with a smile.

"And again, you are nice." The girl said mirroring his smile. "On my home world only my Knorfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here." Robin promised her and they were both blushing a bit but Naruko ruined it.

"Hey lovebirds they know we're here!" Naruko said pointing to the guards that were attacking them.

* * *

"The weapon is at full power Lord Trogar." A Gordamian said as he bowed to the leader.

"Excellent." Trogar said with a smirk. "The Earth Scum shall learn that it takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar!"

At that moment the door blew up as Naruko threw two guards into the room. "Somebody has a high opinion of themselves." She drawled.

Robin took it from there. "We're not five heroes, we're one team."

Trogar snarled as his warriors ran at them but the five teens rushed to meet them head on as Naruko made a battalion of Shadow Clones, while Robin and alien girl punched a few of them back.

Cyborg slammed three of them in the face before kicking one in the chest while Beast Boy was changing forms, from being a Gorilla one moment to a Velociraptor the next to keep his enemies off balance until Trogar backhanded him into a wall and was about to finish him off when Naruko tackled him.

"I don't think so!" Naruko said before Trogar sliced her open, but it poofed away to show a clone while the real Naruko got Beast Boy away from there. "You all right?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, he just caught me by surprise."

Naruko was making another Rasengan, but Trogar was faster than she thought, grabbing her arm and lifting her up but Robin jumped on his back making Trogar stumble before Naruko kicked his face. Robin then jumped forward slamming Trogar in the gut with his Bo-Staff before Cyborg clasped his hands and slammed them into Trogar's back causing him to gasp in pain before he slammed all three of them back.

"Friends!" The alien girl cried out before she flew forward punching Trogar knocking a tooth out while Cyborg got back up to punch him.

"This isn't working." Naruko got out before she thought of something. "Spiky-Baka, you have any explosives?"

Not commenting on the Baka part Robin nodded.

"Good, can you destroy the controls while I set mine around the ship?"

"Got it." Robin said getting her plan before throwing a few discs at the controls causing them to explode catching Trogar's attention.

"**NO!**" He roared as he slammed Cyborg and alien girl towards Robin but Cyborg's arm shifted a bit.

"Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked as he held his arm in pain.

"I can try." Cyborg said before they were all surrounded by the Gordamians as Trogar looked pretty smug.

"Hey ugly!" They all turned to Naruko who had half the room covered in exploding tags. "Get the hell away from my friends. **KAI!**"

At once the paper ignited and exploded causing the ship to fall into the ocean knocking the Gordamians out as the heroes got up but Trogar shot up and grabbed Naruko by the neck.

"You will pay for that you pathetic meat bag!" Trogar snarled as he started to apply pressure before Cyborg shifted his arm to look like a cannon and shot a stream of blue energy into Trogar's back causing him to cry out in pain and get knocked out.

"All right." Cyborg said while Naruko massaged her throat. "I'm only going to say this once… **BOOYAH!**"

They made it off the ship and onto the nearby island in time to see the sunrise. "That's a nice view." Naruko said with a smile.

"Somebody ought to build a house out here." Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." He elbowed Naruko as he said that joke because she still had her hood up.

"You know you're kind of funny." Naruko admitted before she saw Beast Boy's eyes shining.

"You think I'm funny? WOOHOO!" He screamed causing her to back up. "I know some jokes!"

"And now you're creepy." Naruko said with a sweat drop.

"Please… I look nice?" They turned to see that alien girl changed her armor to a purple shirt that stopped at her stomach, a purple skirt and purple boots as she smiled shyly.

"You look fine girl!" Naruko said giving her a thumbs up.

"I… We still don't know your name." Robin said with his face going red.

The girl smiled. "In your language it would be Starfire."

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." Robin said as he bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you Star-Chan!" Naruko said with a smile.

Starfire smiled. "I thank you all for your help, and I wish to stay here where the people are most strange… But also most kind."

"You don't need our permission." Naruko smiled.

"But if you want our friendship, you got it." Robin promised.

Cyborg chuckled. "I guess we could all use some new friends."

"Besides I think we made an awesome team!" Beast Boy said laughing.

'_Team…_' Naruko thought back to her last team with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei. '_… I promise to get strong to save Sasuke._'

"I thought we might've wanted to stay in touch." Robin reached in and pulled out three round objects. "So Cyborg and I designed these."

As Robin handed them out, Cyborg had his arms crossed proudly. "Made them out of my own circuits."

"So if there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin smiled.

"Looking forward to it Spiky-Baka!" Naruko said with a smile.

"Why am I the baka?" Robin finally asked.

"Because out of all of us you acted like you had a stick shoved up your ass when we met." Naruko pointed out with a smile.

"So what's your hero name going to be?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Hero name?"

"Yeah, you can't use your real name if you're fighting crime." Cyborg said with a nod. "And you're the only Naruko in Jump."

"Why would I have to hide my name?"

"The same reason most people in the Justice League hides theirs." Robin answered.

"The what?"

Only silence met her words. "You don't know who the Justice League are?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Not really." Naruko looked at Starfire to see that she was at lost as well.

'_This could take a while._' Robin thought as he pinched his nose in frustration.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay, before anyone comments, I know that Raven isn't in this and she will be in this story later on, I love Raven's character too much to not include her but like there was a chance that Starfire could've crash landed anywhere else there was also a chance that Raven wasn't in Jump that day.**

** And the reason I decided to do Naruko instead of Naruto is because no one did it before.**

** Now I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the second one up soon as well as the third chapter of 'Spider of Lyoko'.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making an Impression

_**Chapter 2: Making an Impression**_

Naruko blinked in shock as the boys told him and Starfire about the Justice League in the Hotel they were staying at and she had to say she was impressed by them, because they were technically Earth's greatest heroes as one team. There was even a guy that was so fast that Bushy Brows may as well move in slow motion.

"This is most amazing." Starfire said as she listened.

'_It's surprising how much the Elemental Nations don't know._' Naruko thought after hearing how many times the Earth was nearly destroyed.

"So what do we do now?" Naruko asked because Robin left to go do something so she was stuck with Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg thought for a minute. "Well, didn't you and BB say something about Pizza?"

"We sure did!" Beast Boy cheered before stopping to think. "BB?"

"Your initials." Cyborg explained. "I figured since Naru has a nickname for everyone I could as well. You're BB, Starfire is Star, Naruko is Naru and Robin is Rob. You can call me Cy."

"… I'm still calling you Robo-Sama."

"What is Pizza?" Starfire asked making the three look at her in shock.

"You don't know what Pizza is?" Cyborg asked acting as if that was sacrilegious.

"Dude we have a lot to teach you!" Beast Boy decided.

"You mean I do." Naruko smiled. "No offense Elf-San and Robo-Sama but Star-Chan needs a girl to help her out in this."

'_Plus she'll be easier to get along with then Sakura was when Team 7 started._' Naruko thought of her pink haired teammate. '_Sure she's much better now that she's training under Baa-Chan but she was annoying as hell with her going all fan girl on Sasuke._'

"Just no meat." Beast Boy said getting a shocked look from Cyborg.

"What?"

"I'm a Vegetarian."

"Heathen!" Cyborg declared pointing at Beast Boy with wide eyes.

"**DUDE!** I've been most of those animals."

As Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing before it turned into a wrestling match that Cy had the upper hand in and Starfire looked confused. "Friend Naruko?"

"Yes?" Naruko asked pinching her nose in frustration.

"Is this normal behavior for Earthlings?"

"… It shows their maturity that's for sure."

* * *

Robin was talking to the Mayor of Jump City. "Let me see if I have this right." The Mayor said with his hands clasped. "You want to buy the island and have a special task force there?"

"We're going to do it anyway but I figured I should try to get your permission first since it's your city." Robin said with his arms crossed.

The Mayor was quiet for a bit before he smiled. "I will, under one condition. Your 'team' lowers the crime rate 7% by the end of the week."

Robin froze because that would be hard to do… But he wasn't by himself and he knew that the mayor wanted confirmation that they can do this so he nodded. "Deal." As he left he made a phone call to someone that he didn't want to talk to again.

"_Robin._" An emotionless voice said as he made the call. "_I saw the news of Jump City._"

That was the code to tell him what the call was about. "Batman." Robin clenched his fist and swallowed his pride. "I-I need to borrow some money to finance a team."

"_And why should I do that?_" Batman asked. "_You left Gotham to be on your own and now you want to finance a team?_"

"Yes."

"_… Who's on this team?_"

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Naruko."

"_So you have a changeling from the Doom Patrol, a teen who just became half-machine and is more than likely still dealing with the changes and two unknowns?_"

"Listen Bruce, I trust these people, they all had no reason to fight and they put that aside to fight the invasion." Robin said snapping. "If you don't want to help then I'll find the money another way."

"_The money's already sent._" Batman said and Robin could imagine the nonexistent smirk on his face. "_But know this, if you don't go through with this team you are done being Robin and I expect a file on each teammate._"

As he hung up Robin just stared. '_How the hell does he do that?_' He pondered thinking of the money.

* * *

Naruko yawned as they talked and ordered six boxes of Pizza that were sitting on the table when Robin came back in. "I have some news-." Robin stopped when he saw the boxes of Pizza.

"Want some Spiky-Baka?" Naruko offered.

"Thanks." Robin took a slice. "I talked with the Mayor and we can use the island as a base."

"Well, all right." Cyborg smirked.

"Sweet." Beast Boy said.

Starfire smiled. "Glorious."

Naruko shrugged. "Sounds cool."

"… If we can lower the crime rate by 7%." Robin finished making everyone stare at him so he spoke up quickly. "We can go on different patrols in pairs. I'm doing the first one, who's going with me?"

"I'll go." Naruko volunteered. "It'll be better than sitting around here."

Robin nodded. "The first patrol will be tonight, right now we'll work on the teams."

Naruko decided to go to sleep since she was up late the other night so she would be awake for the patrol and that night those two were out in the streets.

After a while Naruko got bored. "Hey Spiky-Baka-."

"It's Robin."

"You're acting like I care." Naruko said shaking her head with a smile.

Robin sighed giving up. "What do you want?"

"I've been wondering, why do you do act like you have a stick up your ass?" Naruko finished. "You would probably be happier if you didn't."

"Because doing so will get you killed." Robin retorted. "Look at me and look at the rest of the team, I'm the only one who doesn't have to rely on powers, I'm the most vulnerable member of the team. That is why I'm like this, call it having a stick shoved up my ass if you want, it's kept me and my mentor Batman alive for years."

Naruko nodded on hearing that. "Makes sense, but I don't rely solely on my Chakra, I use Taijutsu as well."

'_Chakra? Taijutsu?_' Robin studied many different martial arts forms and he has never heard of Taijutsu. '_Could that be one that Batman missed?_'

His thoughts were interrupted when they came upon a random mugging and Robin leapt to action with a birdarang out knocking the knife out of the thug's hands before Naruko came in kneeing said thug in the face knocking him out.

"That was just plain pathetic." Naruko commented as they tied him up. "Man these guys are lightweights compared to home."

"They may be lightweights but they can cause serious trouble." Robin noted dryly as he filed the words over confident in the file for Naruko that Batman wanted.

"True." Naruko muttered as she pulled out a Kunai Knife to twirl around her fingers as they got back to patrol.

Robin watched the Kunai carefully because he's never seen a weapon like it before and Naruko was handling it with ease before she stiffened and threw it into an alleyway causing a man to cry out in pain. Looking over Robin saw that it was a rape attempt of a teenage girl.

"Spiky-Baka… Would you mind if this man is missing a few fingers?" Naruko asked in a dangerous voice as she cracked her knuckles.

"I do mind." Robin told her even though he was feeling the same way. "We can't just do that."

Naruko narrowed her eyes but she knocked the guy out and left him there for the cops as they kept patrolling before deciding to head back to the Hotel.

The next day Naruko was paired up with Beast Boy. "So Elf-San, what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Beast Boy asked as he flew around as a green hawk.

"What's it like to be able to change into different animals?"

Beast Boy landed and changed back before adopting a look of thought. "Well… I guess it's pretty cool, because you can feel how different the animal forms are with one another." He admitted with a smile. "Plus a lot of people love the cute faces."

Naruko looked confused before Beast Boy turned into a green kitten with an expression that nearly made Naruko coo all over him, but she managed to keep her self-control up. "I'll admit that is cute Elf-San, but can you change back right now?"

On changing back, Beast Boy had a sly smile. "You wanted me to change back because you couldn't resist the face." He teased.

Giving him a look, Naruko was about to make a retort when they heard glass breaking so they looked to see a man robbing a store. "How should we approach this Elf-San?" She asked, but looking over she saw Beast Boy change into a falcon and flew over, so she followed.

The man was about to leave when Beast Boy landed on his shoulder and changed to a Python wrapping the man up but he didn't see the second man who Naruko threw a Shuriken at right in the gun barrel causing it to backfire before she knocked him out.

"Heheh. Thanks." Beast Boy said mentally berating himself for not seeing the second guy.

"No problem Elf-San." Naruko said with a chuckle as they left while some people were cheering and Naruko wasn't sure how to react. '_This is definitely different from being in Konoha. I don't think I'll get used to people acknowledging me like this._'

"Sooo." Beast Boy had a smile. "Have you thought of a hero name yet?"

Naruko shrugged. "Not really." She confessed. "I'm thinking of taking an ANBU codename though."

"ANBU?" Beast Boy looked lost.

"A military group back home." Naruko explained deciding to not explain what the acronyms stood for. "They wear masks and use animal names to hide their identities."

"Huh." Beast Boy shrugged thinking it was cool sounding.

"… So, race ya?" Naruko said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"You're on!" Beast Boy turned into a tiger and took off with Naruko right on his tail as she covered her feet in chakra.

Now Naruko was with Cyborg early the next morning as they walked through the streets and some people were staring at Cyborg in awe and a little of fear so Naruko intervened.

"**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!**" She asked using the big-headed Jutsu that Iruka invented scaring them and surprising Cyborg but they stopped staring. "Geez, these people have no tact at all."

"I'm used to it." Cyborg admitted with a sigh. "Thanks though."

"No one should be used to that." Naruko muttered remembering how Konoha treated her when she was a little kid.

"So, I heard that you and BB took on a few store robbers." Cyborg said to pass the time.

"Yeah, Elf-San took off into the situation not seeing the second guy though… He took out the first one with style by changing from a falcon to a python." Naruko laughed. "He tries hard but he's still learning how to use his powers effectively."

"He's not the only one." Cyborg muttered under his breath but Naruko caught it.

Deciding to take his mind off of it she started to speak. "So what do you call that attack that you used to take down the Lizard-Teme?"

"You mean my Sonic Cannon?" Cyborg asked as he showed it.

"Yeah, do you have any other attacks like that?" Naruko was in awe of how he could use an attack like that. "Don't get me wrong, the cannon is cool and all but it'll keep being repetitive if you don't add some versatility to your weaponry."

"Like what?" Cyborg asked interested in what ideas she had.

"Oh I don't know a Lightning Blade? Rocket Foot? Plasma Shield… Ramen Shooter-." Naruko said before Cyborg gave her a bewildered look.

"Ramen Shooter?!"

"Come on! How awesome would that be?" Naruko asked thinking of it. "It would be the last thing anyone expects and Ramen is good as well. Think how funny it would be to take a bad guy down with Ramen?"

"… I'm not making a Ramen Shooter." Cyborg deadpanned causing Naruko to pout with her arms crossed.

"So uncool Robo-Sama."

Cyborg nearly chuckled at her face before they heard gunfire and they saw teenagers trying to kill each other in a gang war. "It's way too early for this." Cyborg muttered as he readied his Sonic Cannon and blasted the ground near them to knock them off balance before Naruko came in kicking one of them back.

"Man these guys have no form of training; they just rely on weapons that aren't reliable." Naruko said as she took three of them down while Cyborg was holding his strength back as he knocked one of them out, not wanting to kill them by mistake.

"No training or not they're still dangerous." Cyborg said before he turned to see one of them fire a gun actually hitting Naruko and he was about to cry out in shock before smoke exploded showing a log with a bullet in it.

"Now that was close." Naruko said testily as she knocked the gun out of the thugs hands before slamming him face first into the ground. "I think I have a newfound hatred for firearms."

"How?" Cyborg asked as they finished the fight up.

Naruko chuckled. "Simple Substitution Jutsu." She explained with a small smile. "I simply replace myself with something else in the span of a second… I mostly use logs though."

"But that shouldn't even be possible." Cyborg blurted out trying to think of how it happened causing Naruko to laugh.

"Many things shouldn't be possible Robo-Sama, yet they are." Naruko just walked off whistling while Cyborg had an eye twitching.

That night Naruko was patrolling again with Starfire. "This is a glorious night Friend Naruko." Starfire said with a smile as she flew upward.

"That it is Star-Chan." Naruko agreed because it was a clear night filled with many stars. "But we're here to patrol, not stargaze."

"You are correct Friend Naruko." Starfire said with a smile as she stopped looking up. "Come; let us find the doers of evil!"

Knowing what Starfire meant Naruko nodded and she knew that Starfire was going to take a while to adjust to Earth so they spoke about Earth Customs as they patrolled.

"Well, I'm from a different land so I don't know about the customs here." Naruko explained with a smile.

"That's too bad. Maybe we can learn together Friend Naruko." Starfire suggested.

"Sure thing Star-Chan, that sounds like fun." Naruko agreed. "It would be better to learn with a friend than by myself."

"Yes it will be." Starfire agreed before they saw a car speeding by with a guy holding a bag of money in it.

Naruko felt her eye twitch. "You would think these baka's would give up on hearing that people are taking them down by now."

Starfire took off to stop the robbers while Naruko went to make a few Shadow Clones, but she didn't need to when Starfire slammed her fist on the front of the car stopping and totaling it, making Naruko stare in shock and making the robber piss himself.

After tying the robber up Starfire saw Naruko staring at her. "What is the matter Friend Naruko?"

"… Nothing." Naruko said making a mental note to never piss Starfire off because she could punch harder than Baa-Chan and that scared her.

The next day was the final day and Naruko took the initiative to go on a patrol by herself seeing how tired the others were while she was still up for it. Stamina of the Gods people, that's all she has to say. Stamina of the Gods.

Naruko sighed when she saw four thugs in another alleyway trying to rob someone so she jumped down there. "If you leave now I won't kick your asses."

One of them laughed and actually said. "You and what army bitch?"

That bitch comment made Naruko glare and she smirked because she always wanted someone to ask that question so she pointed up. "How about that army teme?" She asked trying not to laugh.

They followed her finger to see the battalion of Shadow Clones that she made before going on patrol and they were glaring at her so one of the thugs looked at his friend. "You just had to ask that question and insult the person capable of this."

The next few seconds were filled with Naruko kicking their asses and the occasional wedgie in the fight for laughs before she made it back to the Hotel, only to see Beast Boy and Cyborg glaring at each other intensely.

"Did I miss something?" Naruko asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Shh!" They both said not looking away so Naruko looked at Robin and Starfire for clarification.

"They are partaking in the contest of stares to decide what Pizza to get." Starfire explained while Robin tapped his foot impatiently wanting to make the call already.

"How did the patrol go?" Robin decided to ask.

"Someone asked the 'you and what army' question today." Naruko answered with a smirk. "Ever since I could do that technique I've been waiting for someone to ask that question and my patience finally paid off."

"Sounds nice." Beast Boy said as his eyes started to water before he blinked.

"**ALL RIGHT!**" Cyborg cheered doing fist pumps. "Meat Supreme Pizza tonight!"

"Dude." Beast Boy complained with a groan. "You must have something to make it so you can't blink or something."

"Nuh uh BB, you lost fair and square, just admit it." Cyborg said sternly before he smirked. "How about an arm wrestling match then? With you as a Gorilla."

Beast Boy smirked and shape shifted as they got started making Robin groan because he now had to wait for this to be over before he could order the pizza.

"My money's on Robo-Sama." Naruko said showing some Yen.

"**DUDE!**" Beast Boy complained as he kept his focus on winning the match. "Why him?"

"Why not?" Naruko reversed the question.

"**WILL YOU TWO FINISH UP ALREADY?!**" Robin shouted making them both jump in shock interrupting the match.

Naruko lazily rubbed her ear. "Loud voice Spiky-Baka." She drawled earning one of Robin's glares that he learned from Batman but she wasn't affected. "Why don't we let Star-Chan choose?"

Robin agreed immediately. "Yeah, you two have been choosing all week." He said causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to deflate. "This time we let Starfire choose."

Starfire smiled widely. "I have the perfect Za of the Pi in mind." She declared.

"Er… You mean Pizza right?" Naruko asked hoping that's what she meant.

Five minutes later they regretted that because Starfire somehow ordered a Pizza with Mustard, Pickles and Mint Frosting making them stare at it in disgust as she ate it.

"Yeah, let Star choose." Cyborg sarcastically said as he glared at Naruko and Robin.

Beast Boy helped him with the glare. "Great Plan."

"Shut up." Robin muttered before Naruko shrugged.

"I guess I can try it." Naruko took a slice and tasted it before her eyes widened. "Sweet Kami! This is delicious!"

The boys looked at her as if she suddenly sprouted wings before they tried it and they were shocked by how good it was and before they knew it the Pizza was gone.

"So tomorrow we find out how we did." Cyborg said as they sat in the room.

"I think we did good." Beast Boy smiled as he had his hands behind his head. "We kicked major bad guy bootie this week!"

Naruko nodded in agreement. "Elf-San is right, we helped a lot of people this week so we must've did good."

"But was it enough?" Robin asked with his arms crossed. "We need it to be enough for the Mayor to agree on letting us be a team here."

"Friend Robin, what if this Mayor does not agree?" Starfire asked with a frown. "What do we do?"

"… Truthfully? I don't know." Robin admitted with a sigh.

"Don't have a contingency plan for this?" Cyborg asked in confusion making Robin narrow his eyes.

"That's Batman's thing not mine." Robin snarled but he took a deep breath and calmed down. "No, I don't."

"Well, we won't get the answer by sitting here." Naruko said with a nod to get their minds off the near argument. "Tomorrow we find out. If we did enough then great, if not then we keep trying no matter what this mayor says!"

Then Starfire grabbed all of them into a hug. "Joyous words Friend Naruko!" She said not noticing all of them turning blue.

The next day they were inside of the mayor's office nervous as he looked over the files he had before he smiled. "You lowered the crime rate by 12%."

That one statement brought relief to their faces because they not only met their goal, they surpassed it.

"**ALL RIGHT!**" Cyborg shouted with joy while Beast Boy did a dance of victory.

Robin actually smiled at their antics as he was happy before he went red as Starfire gave him a hug of happiness while trying not to cry out in pain.

Naruko laughed at how they all reacted and out of relief.

"So what's this Task Force going to be called?" The Mayor asked making them all stop because they never decided on the name of their team so they got into a huddle.

"Name?" Robin shook his head. "How could I forget that?"

"How about Young Justice?" Beast Boy suggested before his idea was shot down.

"Sounds too much like Justice League to me." Cyborg muttered before he smiled. "Alphas?"

"Isn't that a TV Show?" Robin asked making Cyborg chuckle a bit. "I'd say Paragon."

"Why not the Super Friends?" Starfire asked with an innocent smile causing everyone, even the Mayor who was hearing their conversation to sweat drop in disbelief.

"Titanic Blast?" Beast Boy pitched in.

"Chronos?" Robin suggested.

"Man, why not Slipstream?"

"The Incredibly Nice Teens?" Starfire said causing everyone to sweat drop again but Naruko snapped her fingers.

"That's it!"

"What?" Robin asked hoping that she wasn't considering Starfire's idea.

"Teen Titans!" Naruko said with a smirk. "Elf-San gave me the Titan idea and Star-Chan brought up Teens, which is what we are so why not the Teen Titans?"

Beast Boy blinked before he smiled. "**DUDE!** That's perfect!"

"It sounds all right." Cyborg admitted with a nod.

Starfire clasped her hands together. "Indeed it does Friends."

"Then it's decided?" Robin asked before they all nodded so he looked at the Mayor. "Our Task Force is the Teen Titans."

The Mayor nodded in approval. "Nice choice." He said as he signed some papers. "You five are now the owners of the island so do whatever you want with it."

"I already have some plans." Cyborg said as he cracked his knuckles. "I just need supplies, Star's energy attacks and Naru's clones."

"You got it Robo-Sama." Naruko said with a smile.

"I would be happy to help Friend Cyborg." Starfire agreed.

Robin nodded. "I'll get the supplies, Beast Boy you want to help me out?"

"Got it Rob!" Beast Boy smiled as the team got ready.

"Good luck." The Mayor told them as they left his office but no one noticed the camera in there that was linked to a hidden room where a man in battle armor wearing a bronze mask with only one eye showing was watching.

"The Teen Titans?" The man chuckled. "I guess I'll have to welcome them to the city."

**To Be Continued…**

** Man this took a while to write up and I hope that you liked how I did everyone's characters!**

** Holy Crap! 8 Review, 18 Favorites and 24 Followers for one chapter? That was more than I thought I would get.**

** Now REVIEW TIME!**

** DanteTheDevilHunterAssassin: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

** NorikoTora: Thanks and I hope I can keep the humor up and I figured that nickname would suit Robin due to his personality in the beginning.**

** Dee: Sorry but I'm not writing any Yuri/Yaoi pairings. I have nothing against people who do or read them it's just something that I can't think to type.**

** PrincessBinas: I'm pretty sure the other three Titans will feel a disturbance in the peace when they make the Tower.**

** SpArKiE37: That is exactly why I did this before someone else could because it's unique!**

** Kickasscutie: Thanks and I will bring more soon!**

** Zenon the Overlord: I hope you enjoyed reading this addition.**

** 00phantom: Me neither and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** All right! See ya later!**


End file.
